Some Attention
by Moonsetta
Summary: Raph's POV. I took a deep breath and bent my head forward to stare at the flat rooftop we were standing on. Yeah, I'd do anything for attention from my big brother, even start fights with him. At least then, it's just us.


I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Leo and I were out salvaging stuff from one of our favorite junkyards and I liked that, a lot actually. Leo's either always training or looking after our little brothers. We hardly get time together and as one of the middle children attention's something I live on.

I mean, Leo was the oldest, the leader that takes all the responsibility and Mikey was just the baby brother that everyone loved and would make time for. Don and I were in the middle, meaning we got the least attention. So we did what we could to get any attention. Well, it was easy for Donny, he's smart. He was able to get the praise for making our lives easier with his technology know-how.

Then, there was me. I found a way to get attention though, getting in trouble. Well, I suppose that's going in to a different story though. Point is, Leo's always so busy, I hardly get to see him anymore.

"I think that's enough," Leo said, jumping off a pile of damp dumpy dirt and rock, "Let's head back."

"Sure we got everything?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Do you think there's anything we missed?" he asked me.

I blinked twice, normally Leo would rise to a challenge when I offered it. Ever since his return from training with the Ancient One, he's a lot more calm. Of course it just makes him seem more perfect and that gets me angry.

"Raph are you ok?" Leo asked, apparently noting my quietness.

"I'm fine, let's just head back to the lair," I said letting irritation drip into my voice.

I took one step towards home, but stopped at the feel of Leo's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Raphie?"

I scowled to fight the smile I was tempted to let show.

I turned to him and said, "I'm fine Fearless Leader."

Usually, that gets under his skin, but it didn't. He just smiled, nothing but love flashing across his eyes.

"Ok then, let's get going," he said and started towards the nearest building.

I glared at the ground and then followed him, trying to figure out how to stall us going back to the lair. I didn't want to go home because that meant our family.

It was always, Leo and Master Splinter training, Leo making sure Donny went to bed, Leo helping Mikey calm down after a nightmare, Donny working on some kind of machine, Mikey reading a comic book or playing a video game, Leo training or meditating.

Leo and I used to be best friends, he's still mine, whether he still thinks of us as best friends or not anymore. After that night he was chosen as leader, I was angry for a bit, then realized that nothing had to change, we could still be best friends. Only, Leo suddenly had no time. Training, lifting burdens off our father's shoulders and placing them on his own, scaring the 'monsters' away from Mikey when he had bad dreams, bothering Donny until he caved and went to bed, picking up the extra chores he thought we shouldn't have to do and trying to become stronger to please sensei.

Its always Leo's busy or helping someone else. The only time our names are used in the same sentence is when we're fighting. At least then, I get time with him.

I suddenly stopped as Leo hopped over to the next roof.

"Raph?" I heard him ask.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. After a few silent seconds he jumped back over towards me.

"Raph I seriously doubt that's too heavy for you," he said pointing to the bag I had set on the ground beside me.

I took a deep breath and bent my head forward to stare at the flat rooftop we were standing on. Yeah, I'd do anything for attention, even start fights with Leo.

Leo sat the bag he had been carrying beside mine and looked up under my bent head.

"What is it Raphie?" he asks, using that nickname again.

"Nothing," I said and closed my eyes.

"You're stalling," Leo said in realization.

I smirked, "Maybe."

Leo laughed and I opened my eyes to watch, Leo had only once smiled after we defeated the Shredder and to hear him laugh again, like he's just my brother and not someone who had to grow up before their time, was well, to use a lame quote, music to my ears. I remember when he smiled though, that one time. We had just defeated that four armed Cyclops that had been a statue in April's shop. Leo had ended up saving me from being run down by a train for a second time in my life.

I remember the metro had just sped by, crushing the Cyclops but also trying to pull me along with it. Then Leo was beside me, his hand pushing against my chest to make sure if we were pulled back, he would be able to put himself between me and the speeding metal death trap.

"I've got you!" He shouted and fought the rushing air currents to send us flopping down in front of our little brothers twenty feet away.

I laughed then, because it had just been such a Leo thing for him to do.

"Subway train one, big ugly monster zero," I said in victory, staring at him and smiling.

Then there was that smile and the old Leo stared back at me.

"What was it like?" I asked and Leo stopped laughing.

He backed up and I raised my head to look at him in the eyes.

"What was what like?" he asked, quite confused.

"You know, living for two months, away from home, away from us?"

"Oh, my pilgrimage to the Ancient One," he realized, "Well, it was scary when I didn't know where to go, it was cold in the mountains, it was extremely hot in the desert but the Ancient One's house, made me feel lonely, it always reminded me that I wasn't in here in New York City with my family."

"You missed us?" I couldn't help but ask.

Leo grabbed my arm and we walked to the side of the building to sit down and stare over the city.

"Of course I did," he said and stared at me.

One memory was nagging at the back of my head though and I had know, "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

His smile fell and he stared back out over the city, "That's simple."

I waited but he didn't continue.

"Well?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

He looked at me quickly then held my gaze, "It's simple Raph, if I didn't say goodbye, I had to come home."

My breath caught in my throat. Leo thought he might not have been able to come back to us at all!

I looked away and focused my glance at my hand on the edge of the building, "Leo I'm-"

"I know Raph," Leo said and stood up.

I smiled and got up too.

"Now come on let's go home," Leo said heading for the bags we had set down a few minutes before.

He picked up one and waited for me to pick up the other but I didn't move, a smirk spreading across my face.

"What can't carry both oh Fearless Leader?"

He smiled and laughed shortly again. I walked over and picked up the other only to see a devilish grin sliding across Leo's face. I set my eyes on questioning as I hauled the bag over my shoulder.

"Why thank you, my guardian angel," Leo suddenly said.

"Guardian Angel?" I spat back tightening my hold on the bag that draped across my shell.

He laughed again, a bit longer before saying, "Looks like I found something that gets under your skin."

"Can it Fearless Leader!" I said loudly.

He looked thoughtfully at me for a second then said, "You know I always liked that name, truly honorable to be thought of as such."

"That's it you're going to get it Splinter Jr.!" I yelled dropping the bag and running after him.

He dropped his and began running around the rooftop. When I caught him, it suddenly didn't matter anymore, we were five again. We were a family, a team, there was no leader responsibilities to get in the way of us being best friends.

After an hour we collapsed, laughing like we used to so many years ago. Laughing like brothers all the time should.

"Ok, we better get home before Master Splinter gets angry with us," Leo said.

That time I sighed and agreed. We had to rush home to be back in time but we made it right on the dot and Master Splinter said he was greatly impressed. I may not be the best student but I loved hearing that when I could. Like I said, I didn't get said attention very often.

* * *

I wrote this long ago, it's kind of just been gathering virtual dust bunnies in my external hardrive. Not sure why I wrote it but this was written, let's see about ten months ago. Hmm, don't you get annoyed by pieces like this?

R&R please! Cause all you readers are awesome!

~Moonsetta


End file.
